


野草

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 4





	野草

野草

  
  
落笔的时候心情有些微妙，高中毕业之后，像这样正式地提笔写文章还是第一次。我本来在电脑里面写，怎么写也不满意，最后还是决定用纸笔来。我非常挑剔，看到涂涂改改的手写稿会觉得心里不舒服，但在电脑上写，不管是修改还是抹去都太容易了。由是我还是拿起了纸和笔，我不该为了任何“艺术的美感”的考虑去更改写下的东西，因为这就是我们度过的时间，人生是不允许修改的单行道。  
  
胜宽是刚来韩国的时候就认识的朋友，相识已经是快二十年前的事情了。我八岁的时候因为父母工作的原因，从中国迁居到韩国，一开始住的地方在胜宽家隔壁。胜宽的全名是夫胜宽，年份上是比我小一年的弟弟，但因为出生在三月前，所以按照学年算我们该在同一个年级。我刚来的时候对这种算法一头雾水，每次都是胜宽告诉我：“这是哥呀。”然后我依样画葫芦地叫。好在现在改了算法，统一按照一月一号地算，那样看胜宽该叫我哥才对了，不过我们已经过了纠结这个的年龄，也不再是需要纠结这个的关系，于是就成了稀里糊涂的一笔乱账。  
  
我来的时候刚刚一月份，在中国一年级第一学期还没结束，唐突地被带到了另一个世界。父母为我请了韩语的上门老师，让我安心先学语言，等到第二年的三月再入学一年级。我一开始稍微有点不爽，因为明明已经到了要升入更高年级的年龄，却还是不得不绊在一年级，因此学韩语非常努力，小孩子的胜负心真是惹人发笑。那时胜宽已经开始读小学，因此等到我一年级时，他已经是我的前辈了。他读小学的时候不怎么认真，经常装病来逃课。我们第一次相遇就是好笑的场景，他本来是装病，却被我吓得真的病了。  
  
新的家阳台是开放的样式，虽然住在三楼，但因为担心我的安全，父母还是准备请人来将阳台封闭起来。胜宽就是赶在阳台被封之前爬进来的。据他所说，这间房子已经空置了很久，他已经习惯逃课的时候就翻阳台进来，在灰尘遍布的地板上坐着打电动。那天他翻进来的时候我正坐在客厅的地板上发呆，搬家搬得很急，甚至连椅子都没有置办，当然也没有和邻居打过招呼。父母买了坐垫，开朗地说：“就当入乡随俗了。”而我无论如何也没办法马上适应，比起坐在坐垫上，还是坐在地上更舒服。胜宽透过阳台的玻璃门看见的就是呆呆地坐在地板上的我，他一开始还以为是自己的镜像，但我突然开始说话，自言自语着听不懂的话语，吓到了他，把他那天的好心情都吓得飞走了。胜宽后来和我描述这段的时候自己笑出了眼泪，而我却记不得我那时候在自言自语——那时我还不会韩语，而且胜宽听不懂，应该是在咕哝着中文吧，可是我却不记得那时候我说了什么，甚至有没有说过话了。  
  
胜宽问我：“你当时没有看到我吗？我还以为你是鬼啊，一个人坐在那边，像个鬼一样。”我很无奈：“我看到了，可是阳台门锁着，我知道你进不来的。”  
  
胜宽是个胆子很小的小孩，回家睡了一觉，下午醒来的时候发烧了。他一直想着隔壁那个像鬼一样的孩子，连走入阳台都要做心理建设。等到他治疗好自己的心理创伤，已经是一周之后的事情了。他和父母打听隔壁的事情，才得知两天前那对夫妇刚带着那个“像鬼一样的孩子”来打过招呼。  
  
“是中国人啊，还送了很多茶叶。”母亲很高兴的样子。  
  
第二次碰到胜宽就是在家楼下了。我去两条街以外的便利店买东西，原本父母非常不放心我一个人出门，但是我的韩语老师极力推荐父母让我在附近逛逛，说是这样才能进步快一些。我的韩语老师也是中国人，名字叫文俊辉，比我大上大概十岁。于是我的父母开始给我钥匙，允许我白天自己在前后三个街区以内的范围内活动。顺带一提，我没有和他们说胜宽的事情，阳台在他爬进来之后第二天就封上了。  
  
那天我想去便利店买一些面包，在楼梯间碰到了胜宽。他有些畏缩的样子，我认出那是那天在阳台上的那个孩子，但也并没有什么想对他说的。在擦肩而过的那一瞬间，胜宽叫住了我：“呃……那个，你呀。”  
  
他的声音含含糊糊的，有些沙哑，我没听清，站在原地。他捏着衣角说：“你好。”  
  
这句我听懂了，我也说：“你好。”  
  
他的表情一下子放松下来：“你听得懂我说话吗？”  
  
我很诚实地说：“我是外国人，韩语不好，听不懂。”这是文俊辉教我的第一句话，第一节课就是将这句话背熟。  
  
胜宽挠挠头，半天憋出一句：“English?”  
  
我觉得他是想问我能不能明白英语，于是点了点头。  
  
他几次张嘴想要说话，又闭上了，到最后说出来一个单词：“Neighbor”。  
  
我指指他，说：“你是我的Neighbor？”  
  
他很激动：“Yes！”  
  
这就是我和夫胜宽的第一次对话，无厘头到像是搞笑的哑剧。胜宽一直是这样好奇心旺盛的样子，或许我还该说他很勇敢。  
  
几周韩语课过后，我已经能简单地和文俊辉聊聊天了。我和他说了胜宽的事情，中途被纠正语法错误接近十次。“明浩，你这样的勇气很好。”他听完以后鼓励地说，“我像你这样刚学韩语的时候出门恨不得把‘我不会韩语’贴在脑袋上，但是你很愿意说，这是你的优势。你以后可以多找隔壁那个孩子聊聊——叫什么来着？”  
  
我才发现我没问过胜宽的名字，于是第二次碰面的时候我问他了。他一瞬间像是受惊一样地睁大了眼睛，高兴地笑着说：“我叫夫胜宽！”  
  
说完他还像嫌不够一样，抓过我的手，一笔一划地在我手上写：“夫，胜，宽。”  
  
“谢谢，”他写得我浑身发痒，“我叫徐明浩。”  
  
“一般放学了，这个时候，”他指指我手腕上的手表，“我都会在家里，想要说话，敲门就好了。”怕我听不懂，每句话都配上手势解释。我莫名觉得有些好笑，感动地点点头。  
  
我搬来的时候还是冬天，转眼就到了要穿短袖的季节，那时我和胜宽已经很熟了。我的拼写不好，就连文俊辉有时候都要摇头叹气，但胜宽一直耐心地教我。我问他收音、连读还有音变的事情，他想了很久，只能说：“听到了就懂了。”  
  
“可是我是外国人。”  
  
“那多和我聊聊天就懂了。”  
  
大多数时候是我去胜宽家里，因为我并没有自己的房间。我们两个坐在地板上，我看他写小学的作业，写完了我们就会聊天。我说不来的词，他解释不清的词，要么用英语代替，要么胡乱地用手势比划。就连文俊辉也对他产生了兴趣，每次来第一句话总是：“胜宽这周又教会了你多少单词？”  
  
那天胜宽来我家，欢喜地说：“我们教汉字了！”说完就趴在地上，急切地将他的名字的汉字写给我看。他写得歪歪扭扭，很不好，宽甚至还写错了，我帮他纠正。  
  
“明浩的名字该怎么写？”  
  
我写给他看，他对比着感叹：“明浩的字比我好多了。”  
  
“我是中国人嘛。”  
  
“老师上课讲了汉字的结构，但我还是不明白，这么多的字，都要一个一个去背出来吗？”  
  
我体会到了胜宽教我韩语的感觉，想了半天只能说：“有规律的呀，并没有很难。”  
  
胜宽又看了一会儿，突然问我：“我的名字，用中文该怎么读？”  
  
我一个一个音教他，胜宽发不好f这个辅音，要么发得太紧，要么气全漏了出去，最好笑的还是永远没办法发出来的卷舌音，我们倒在地板上，都笑出了眼泪。  
  
胜宽有段时间非常沉迷于汉字，最常干的事情就是收集自己所有认识的人的名字汉字，拿回来叫我一个个读给他听。那其中有一个人的名字——我应该早点注意到的，但我还是没有——那个人的名字叫李硕珉，对于韩国人来说不是什么罕见的名字，因此我并没有特别放在心上，甚至没有注意到每次都是十张十张带名字来的胜宽，那天只带来了一张名字纸。我到现在也在想，如果我那时早点注意到会更好吗——甚至比胜宽注意得还早，真的就能避免一些事情发生吗？然而就像我在开头所写的那样，时间是不能修改的单行道，只能背负着遗憾生活下去。有些遗憾根本不会被我们注意到，诞生于茫然，消失于无形。  
  
在韩国读三年级的时候我们又一次搬家了，从胜宽家隔壁搬到了另外一个区的复式房里。我拥有了自己的房间，虽然小而局促，但我也可以邀请胜宽到我家来玩了。原本考虑到通勤的时间，父母想让我转学，但我不想放弃和胜宽的友谊，坚持每天早起乘地铁去上小学。虽说仍然天天见面，但因为距离实打实地变远了，我和胜宽的关系还是渐渐淡薄了下去，一直到他毕业，我不知道他去了什么中学，这段关系就结束了。  
  
我和文俊辉倒还一直联系。他送我进了小学之后就自己去上大学了，因为身边没有中国人，所以当我想无所顾忌地聊天的时候，只能选择给他发信息。我本来以为他会嫌我烦，没想到每次他都饶有兴致地回复。他有时候也会和我说大学的事情，说他身边真是到处都是奇怪的人，学的东西也奇怪。我每次都会想：可能是你自己比较奇怪，所以看什么都奇怪。现在将这句话写下来了，我对文俊辉感到有些愧疚。  
  
和胜宽再见是高中时候的事情了，我入学那天看到了一个有些熟悉的面孔，开学典礼什么也没听进去，一直在想着到底是哪里看到过，终于在结束的时候想了起来。胜宽和他小时候几乎一模一样，但肉眼可见地变瘦变高了，脸还是宽宽的，尖利的下巴收得很急。我在走廊里穿过人流去拍他肩膀：“胜宽？夫胜宽？”  
  
中午我们一起吃饭，我第一个问题就是：“你不是应该比我高一级吗？怎么来和我一起入学了？”  
  
他变得扭捏起来，我的直觉告诉我胜宽哪里变了，可一下子又分辨不出来。我们也算从小一起长大的竹马，然而中间几年不见，想要像以前一样亲密也不可能。  
  
“明浩啊，”他有点不好意思地叫我名字，“你别和别人说行不行？”  
  
“你出了什么事？”  
  
“我中间去做练习生了。”  
  
他窥探着我的反应，我一下子没动，没吃饭，也没说话，也没做什么表情。在我组织语言的时候胜宽自暴自弃地说：“哎呀，我知道，像我这种人去做练习生想要出道真的是痴心妄想所以我就自动放弃退出现在接着来读高中——”  
  
“不是，我也没这么想。”我不得不大声打断他讲话，声音稍微高了点，周围人投来视线，还以为我们在吵架。胜宽不好意思地向他们点头，手指摆弄着面前的盘子。  
  
“明浩不是这么想的？”  
  
视线全部移开了胜宽才又一次开口，声音又低又小，我很费力才听清他在说什么。  
  
“我没这么想啊，”我重新开始夹碗里的泡菜，“我为什么要这么想？做练习生在首尔也不算什么罕见的事情吧？”  
  
“我可是被家里嘲笑够了。”他声音听起来有点愤愤不平。  
  
我想到童年时期印在我脑海里胜宽妈妈的形象：“真的？我觉得伯母不像是做这种事的人。”  
  
他看了我一会儿：“人是会变的。”  
  
我没想到他这么说，只能憋出一句：“是吗。”  
  
“不过我也有责任。”胜宽接着话头说下去，“我不是被公司淘汰的，我是自己走的。在别人看来，就是半途而废的懦夫而已。”  
  
我没想到过胜宽可以如此尖刻地说话，心里一阵痛苦，放下了筷子。他看了看我的表情，开朗地换了话题：“现在还是吃得那么少？”  
  
“至少也比小时候多多了。”  
  
“身体还是不好吗？”  
  
“嗯——有在调理所以还好。”  
  
“明浩在哪个班啊？”  
  
“A1班。”  
  
“哦，那我们就是同班了。”  
  
胜宽笑嘻嘻的：“以后就要和哥一起上学了。”  
  
我很想损回去，但想了半天也没想出话来驳倒伶牙俐齿的胜宽。  
  
第一学期结束的时候胜宽才愿意和我说他去做练习生时候的事情。  
  
“你猜我是为了什么去做练习生的？”  
  
“梦想？”  
  
“接近了，但不对，什么类型的梦想。”  
  
“我不知道，唱歌跳舞的梦想？站在舞台上的梦想？”  
  
他用力摇摇头。  
  
“为了赚钱？”  
  
“那我家也没穷到那个地步，不过的确有很多同期是为了帮助家里分担困难来的，痛苦的时候连给家人打电话都做不到，因为家人比他们更痛苦。”  
  
“那胜宽有痛苦的时候吗？”  
  
“还用说吗？真辛苦啊，可能是人生最辛苦的两年。”  
  
“一次都没给我打过电话啊？”  
  
胜宽古怪地僵住了，我说：“不是说好了什么都要告诉我吗？”既是指他决定来找我之前说的话，也是指小学毕业时的约定。  
  
“这个嘛……”他最终很慢很慢地说，“我很痛苦，但是我不太找人去说——因为我有可以说的练习生朋友。”  
  
“朋友”那两个字他咬得有些别扭，想要普通地说出来，又发得太重，听着有种咬牙切齿的感觉。  
  
我接着猜测：“因为读书不好，想要逃避？”  
  
“虽然是不太擅长，但也没差到想扭头就跑的程度。”  
  
我想了半天想不出来，胜宽忍不住提示：“是一种梦想，但不是唱歌跳舞的梦想，和那些没关系。”  
  
我盯了他很久，盯到他都开始不自在：“……恋爱的梦想？”  
  
胜宽露出一种“啊，输给你了”的表情。我觉得有些热，从墙角拖出雪碧和可乐：“要不要喝？”  
  
“不——啊，太好了，有冰的吗？”  
  
“你很保护嗓子啊，”我一边开盖子一边说，“是主唱定位吗？”  
  
“猜得好准。”胜宽的表情已经在说“受不了了”，“明浩先生，莫非你会读心术？又或者你和我是同期练习生？”  
  
“这本身就是三分之一的概率问题。”  
  
“因为喜欢的人在做练习生，所以我也去做了，是这样的故事。”  
  
“可是男女练习生应该不常能接触到吧。”  
  
“我们公司在这方面可是出了名的严苛。”  
  
“所以只是精神慰藉？看着喜欢的人，就觉得很高兴，这样的心情？”  
  
胜宽摇了摇头，然后有很长一段时间我们两个人都没有说话。我们好像都陷入了某种恍惚的状态，踏进前方等待着吞噬我们的深渊。  
  
“我呢。”  
  
空气中已经没有碳酸炸开的气泡声的时候，胜宽才轻声呢喃，仿佛想要催眠我一般，略微有些沙哑的嗓音绵软地说。  
  
“明浩，我呢，喜欢的人是男孩子。”  
  
关于胜宽练习生的话题一直等到第二学期快开学了才再开。顺带一提，那天剩下的时间我们沉默地写了作业，几乎把所有作业能写的都写了。一直等到假期快要结束，胜宽才又一次说起这回事。  
  
“关于我做练习生时候的事情。”  
  
我抬起头看着他，表示我在听。  
  
“我呢，”他字斟句酌地说，“其实我那时已经进入初等预出道组了，然后是我自己离开了，不干了，跑走了。”  
  
“没有合约问题？”  
  
“那个说来很话长，你估计也不想听，但不夸张地说他们就在等我签字然后放我进出道组。”  
  
“那你很强。”  
  
他得意洋洋地吊起眉毛：“想不到吧。我给你唱一首吗？”  
  
“不用了，听你唱歌我该付钱的。”  
  
胜宽因为这句话足足笑了三分钟，爬起来的时候还在擦眼泪。  
  
“那你为什么没有出道呢？不是梦寐以求的事情吗？”  
  
“因为我喜欢的人也在出道组。”  
  
我皱着眉头看着他，胜宽急切地扑过来：“明浩，你喜欢过谁吗？”  
  
“呃…好像现在为止没有。”  
  
“所以你不能理解这种感觉。”胜宽抓着我的袖子说，“一开始我很开心，因为离他很近，但后来这些开心突然就变成害怕，某一天开始，就是那一天，突然，啪地一下，一切全部颠倒过来了。我很害怕，你知道吗，晚上会睡不着，想到之后可能会和他一直在一起，朝夕相处，睡在一起，吃在一起，在镜头前也要在一起，不管干什么都是一个整体，我真的很恐慌，恐慌到半夜起来干呕。为了控制体重那段时间吃得很少，就算起来吐也什么也吐不出来，只有胃酸涌上来，烧到嗓子，嗓子就很痛，睁着眼睛这样到天亮。”  
  
我一时间被他弄得不知所措，怔怔地看着他，胜宽，我童年时期的好朋友抓着我的袖子，用他最深的伤口向我求救，而我什么也做不了。  
  
“那个人，”我好半天才说出一句话，“——能告诉我那个人的名字吗？是什么样的人？这么值得被爱的人吗？”  
  
“李硕珉，”胜宽轻声说，“你还记得他吗，李硕珉啊。”  
  
反应过来李硕珉是我们小学同学的事情已经是快一个月之后了。虽然当时胜宽问我“你还记得他吗”但我也不知道到哪里去找我的记忆，偶尔翻出小学毕业纪念册看的时候才发现的。李硕珉和我同年出生，比我高两级，比胜宽高一级，作为优秀毕业生给我们那一届的毕业纪念册写了手写信。我盯着那个名字看了好久，才在潮水般涌进脑子里的回忆之中挑出那一块我为胜宽念他名字的碎片。  
  
我说：“李硕珉。李——硕——珉。胜宽啊，舌头要卷起来啊。”  
  
他那天花在练习李硕珉名字上的时间比他当时练习自己的名字还要久。  
  
对，忘了说这个。我对于胜宽喜欢男孩子的事情倒没什么多大的反应，或许我的感情那时候还没有被打开，整个人迟钝到“让人悲痛的地步”（韩率对我真诚的评价），胜宽那冲击性的坦白实在没在我这里掀起多大的风浪。我不知道胜宽当时的心情如何，是抱着什么样的决心才来和我分享这些秘密，或许除了我和他之外没人知道的这些秘密。我一想到这些，就感到惆怅。  
  
“你什么时候也给我看看他的照片。”  
  
胜宽抱着书包，一副愣愣的样子：“谁的？”  
  
“李硕珉，”我说，“怎么样，一起回家吗？”  
  
胜宽于是又来我家写作业。我们开始学古诗了，他汉字不好，每天都要我给他讲作业，然后他帮我写一些物理。等到终于全部完成，我们倒在地板上，谁都不想动。  
  
“我们呢，”胜宽突然开口，一只手搭在肚子上，眼睛望着天花板，“其实关系挺不错的。”  
  
他翻出手机，搜索了一会儿后举到我面前。  
  
“帅吧，”我看不见胜宽的脸，只能听见他的声音，“是不是比我更适合这个工作？”  
  
他拿开手机，我实际并没有多大感触，但还是说：“嗯。”  
  
“一开始还是他来和我说话的，上来的语气很礼貌，我稍微有点心痛，因为从小学到初中一直看着他，然而他连我的名字都是进了公司才知道的。但是很快就亲起来了，我小学不是合唱队的嘛——稍微比他有经验一些，又是同校出身，于是经常和他一起练习。”  
  
胜宽乱七八糟说了很多，说到他妈妈打电话来，问他什么时候回去。我妈听到声音上来，说：“要不要在这里睡一晚？胜宽来了这么多次，还没有过过夜。”胜宽那晚在我房间睡下了，虽然我们两个都没怎么睡觉，他一直在说，我一直在听。不可思议的是，我现在完全记不起来他当时说了多少和李硕珉的故事了，也许是因为那时候太困，本来就没听进去多少，时间一长，原本模糊的影子也忘掉了。然而我更倾向于认为，是因为那时胜宽就是以忧郁而眷恋的语调喋喋不休，将那些酸楚的回忆故作轻松地说给我听，甚至还要想着制造笑点。我不想让胜宽难过，于是把我记忆里的这段抹掉了。我的记忆里留下来的胜宽始终是开心而轻松的，他仿佛生来就不该和痛苦扯上关系。  
  
或许现在改转而说一说我的事情了。固然我写下这份手记的初衷是为了整理胜宽的故事，但我能看到的胜宽的人生，就意味着同时我也参与其中，胜宽的人生和我的人生互相重叠着，交缠着。因此为了使胜宽的故事更加连贯完整，我需要稍微讲述一下我的故事了。  
  
写到这里的我今年已经二十八岁，十六岁已经是十二年前的事情，遥远得不像我自己的记忆了。或许因为我的脑子里腾出了大半的地方给胜宽，关于我自己的过去倒显得零零碎碎的。为了能够好好地叙述，我时不时地就要停下笔，就我记不太清的地方去问韩率。当然也不能指望他完全记得每一个细节，但我们的记忆拼起来，应该勉强能形成一个完整的链条。  
  
韩率的全名是崔韩率，只比胜宽小一个月，和我们是高中时候的同班同学。我已经有些忘了我们是什么时候形成这个三人组的了，至少我记得的部分里，每一个角落都有韩率。虽然现在的胜宽变回了快乐开朗的样子，但不可否认的是高一的那一年，他的心理多多少少变得有些忧郁，对于交朋友变得没有那么热忱了。爽朗是很爽朗，但胜宽也有自己绝不妥协的扭捏的地方，他对于气氛敏感得有些过头，一旦察觉到那里有不欢迎的气息，就绝不会再自己凑上前去。我原本就不是十分爱和别人搭讪交流的类型，胜宽的存在已经足够满足我的交流需求，因此也没有费心思去交什么朋友。或许就是这种和集体的疏离感让韩率加入了我们。  
  
不同的是我和胜宽是选择主动离开人群的，韩率的情况——他自己从来没有这么抱怨过，但从我的角度来看，他就是被孤立了。文俊辉一开始给我上课的时候就和我聊过这个问题，用了他的真实经历，讲完后他叫我遇到了也不要放在心上，还说如果觉得不开心可以随时找他。不过我有胜宽，因此就算意识到“他们在远离我”，我也没什么多大的触动。即便是在胜宽不在我身边的初中时期，我也已经养成了对这种行为漠视的自尊心，从未被困扰过。韩率心情如何我当时没有问，不知道，现在远离了心思细腻的学生时代，更加不可能懂得。我想他至少意识到了自己被排挤了，不然不会靠过来，抓着我和胜宽。  
  
韩率是混血儿，长着一张看上去非常欧美的脸，这大概是他被排挤的原因。族群间的接纳和融入十分微妙，大家都抱着“啊，我还是不要接近他了”的心情，高中生已经很少再做串通起来冷暴力之类的无聊事情了，但一个个个体加起来就成了集体意识。我本身就是外国人，自然无法和那些人统一战线，而胜宽一方面心地善良，另一方面练习生时期多少也接触过混血，所以我们自然而然地就玩到了一起。韩率也是纯真阳光的孩子，处理我们三个人的关系的时候大方成熟得超过年龄，并没有因为我和胜宽亲密的友谊而感到受伤。胜宽从没有和他详细聊过练习生时期的细节，只说“之前当过练习生”，韩率睁大了眼睛——他的表情一直非常丰富，会让人感到一种善意的快乐——说：“哥，好厉害啊。”  
  
韩率也是厉害的人，在学习上远远超过我们两个。胜宽脱节了两年多，我虽然已经上到了高中，语言方面却总还是不太习惯，每每感到力不从心的时候，韩率就会帮我们。他很会找到我们的问题对症下药，无奈我们真的在学习上没什么能力，他这样尽心，我和胜宽的学习也就一直那样。  
  
学生时代的韩率无疑算得上一个赢家，不论他在人际关系方面是否有什么挫折，对于一个高中生来说，“成绩好”是最能让人心服口服的优势。因此很长一段时间内，对于他性格中的阴郁部分，我和胜宽都有所察觉，然而却无法确定其背后的原因。我刚用了“性格中的阴郁部分”，不过大概从客观的角度来看，我有些夸大其词了。我和胜宽虽然也会对彼此保留一些秘密，但对韩率性格的担忧应该不是需要自己观察的东西，我们却一次都没有互相讨论过。我们都只是对“韩率的阴郁”有所察觉，感到了阴影的气息，却没有看见黑暗的正体，我们都怀疑自己是不是想错了，才一直没有拿出来告诉对方。  
  
然而黑暗是的确存在的，而我们知晓这件事要到高一将近结束的时候。高一快结束的时候学校突然要开运动会，需要每个班设计自己的班服。我们班最后讨论出来的结果是传统式样，他们还提议在上面印汉字，不知道是谁说“明浩不是中国人吗？让他来写就好了，还能够更加特别，也是很好的回忆。”，于是生意找上门来，我得在一周内设计出一个字体。当时期末考已经结束了，成绩还没有出来，胜宽和韩率从未参与过什么班级活动，对于我的任务非常感兴趣，我们几乎每天都呆在一起。胜宽小时候学过书法，虽然不会写汉字，但对于字体有着完整的审美感知，因此每次我打出草稿，都拜托他帮忙修改结构。  
  
三天后我设计好了字体，韩率看着我的终稿突然说：“不如我们也来做一版自己的衣服吧？就我们三个人的。”我们热情似火，可惜已经夜深，被父母半赶半送地叮嘱：“好啦，明天再来吧？”  
  
他们两个回去了，我一个人睡不着，干脆半夜起来描描画画。我在这之前从来没有设计过什么或者是画过什么，但不可思议的是我能够行云流水地表现出我脑子里的想法。我像着了魔一样地画了一个通宵，画到父母起床，以为我还在睡觉，轻手轻脚地为我做早饭。  
  
韩率和胜宽一起来的，他们在路上碰了头，买了很多糯米团子过来。我们每人各吃了三个，吃完我就把画了一晚上的成品拿给他们看，韩率说的只属于我们的衣服。他们看了半天，对视了一眼，胜宽很缓慢地说：“我倒是觉得……”  
  
韩率接过话头：“这比他们外面买的设计稿好一些啊？”  
  
他们让我赶快把这张稿子发给那些策划的人，我一开始还有些不乐意，因为韩率说了这是我们三个人的衣服我才做的，做的时候也是想着胜宽和韩率的事情，但胜宽也赞同韩率的想法，于是最后我还是将稿子发了过去。现在那件班服还躺在我衣柜最底下，我搬了好几次家了，只有这个还一直陪着我。  
  
“我不知道明浩这么会画画诶。”胜宽觉得很神奇，翻来覆去地看。  
  
“我也不知道。”我很坦诚地说，“这是我第一次做设计之类的，而且设计和画画是不一样的吧。”  
  
“但是小学的时候的确艺术课分数很高。”胜宽回忆着说，“我那时候是不是还让你帮我做艺术作业来着？是不是？”  
  
我们又各自吃了几个团子，实在无事可做，胜宽提议：“来画画吗？”  
  
我说：“好啊。”可是韩率没有说话。  
  
最后我只有我和胜宽画了，韩率被任命为评委。我们本来就不是为了争夺胜负而画画，只是为了好玩，让韩率评分也不过是想让他参与进来，可是韩率认真得超出我们的想象，不仅给我们打了分，还有些尖刻地点评了胜宽的大作。我记得当时胜宽甚至因为韩率过分的认真有点发火，这是我第一次见胜宽对朋友生气，可我和韩率的记忆在这一点上有了出入，他说他记得胜宽没有发火。我想可能人总是会忘掉一些和自己有关的事情，对于我来说，虽然那天我也在，但我实际上游离在局势之外。  
  
最后韩率说：“我能把这两张带回去吗？”  
  
胜宽保持沉默，或许可以当做他还在生闷气的一个佐证，我作为哥哥出面解围：“随便，胜宽，你也无所谓吧？”  
  
“要带就带好了。”胜宽生硬地说，声音失去了柔和。  
  
那天我们算得上不欢而散，韩率先离开了，我和胜宽又呆了一会儿，沉默着彼此玩手机，我们已经不是需要找话题聊的关系。一直到胜宽说“我要回去吃晚饭了”，他也没说自己有没有生气。我没有求证过，但我觉得胜宽始终对于自己的负面情绪抱有一种决绝的厌恶态度，一旦愤怒无可抑制地上涌，他会首先感觉到对自己的反胃。我不知道这是不是那两年练习生的生活给他带来的伤口，又或者是他天性过于柔软，这种柔软反过来吞噬了他自己。  
  
走之前胜宽问我：“今天晚上你打算干什么？”  
  
我说：“画画，我似乎找到我真正适合的东西了。”  
  
胜宽点点头，但表情不是很好。  
  
两天后韩率约我去他家玩，我当然答应了，我本以为他也会邀请胜宽，但到了才发现只有我一个客人。他的妹妹还很小，小学没有毕业，展现出一种对世事漠不关心的天真。她比韩率长得更像亚洲人，五官柔和，轮廓里还能看见西方的血统。韩率给我拿了点心，故作轻松地和我开玩笑，让我不要对他妹妹下手，手法过于拙劣，以至于我都被空气里的氛围扎得不舒服了起来。  
  
“其实今天是我爸妈想见你。”我吃完一个冰激凌之后韩率终于说了实话。  
  
“他们现在……”  
  
“还没有回来。”  
  
韩率看着我，补充了一句：“他们大概还有一个小时回来，是我提前叫你来了。”  
  
“哦，”我转着手里的纸杯，“你有什么话想和我说吗？”  
  
那天我犯了两个先入为主的错误，第一个错误是以为胜宽会与我同行，另一个错误是以为我们三个人是一个整体，我和韩率之间的话题，一定会和胜宽有关。我在大学的时候就反思过，那时我从未将韩率也提升至和胜宽一样的高度对待。胜宽一直极度敏感，高中的时候尤其敏感，我下意识地一直保护着他的心情，始终避免着越过胜宽，单独和韩率建立起什么联系。大多数情况下我和韩率在的地方一定会有胜宽，就算没有，胜宽也时不时的出现于我们的交流之中。  
  
韩率说：“我的父母都是画家。”  
  
我打量起四周的墙壁，跟随着我的眼神韩率的声音说：“这些都是我父母画的。”  
  
我在心里为这些画作的技艺感到吃惊：“画得真好。”  
  
韩率的裤子被他捏皱了，他说：“有东西要给你看。”  
  
我们上楼去他的房间，在我左转右转参观他的房间的时候，韩率一直在找东西，从衣柜顶上、床底下面，各种各样的地方拽出各种各样的箱子。我不知道韩率至今为止究竟是以一种什么样的心情保存着那些对于他来说毋宁是噩梦的东西，更无从知晓他究竟如何一个人沉默地咀嚼着这份心情。那时我还不懂，然而现在与父母关系出现裂痕的二十八岁的我明白，这种破裂对孩子的痛苦无以复加，我还不是父亲，所以无法揣测他们的立场。我十九岁才经历的东西，韩率从能够握起画笔开始就被一直锁在其中。  
  
“这些都是我上中学之前画的画。”  
  
我低头看着那些箱子，韩率接着说道：“我的父母是想让我成为画家的，可惜我并没有继承他们的天赋。上了初中，作业变多了我才总算有足够的理由摆脱掉画画的练习。啊，技能点不在这个上面啊，一直让他们很失望。”  
  
他说得轻松，我看着他神色复杂的脸：“所以你那天……”  
  
“我给他们看了，他们很喜欢你的画，你是绝对的天赋者。”韩率轻声说，“你愿意跟他们学习吗？”  
  
我想他的父母从未触及到过韩率心中那块阴影，更加无从谈及能够意识到这块阴影来自于他们对他的期望。证据之一是他妹妹的房间里也摆放着画架，调色盘里的颜料已经干枯了，凝结成了一块一块。  
  
我们相顾无言地站了一会儿，我终于压不下心中的情绪，直截了当地问韩率：“你和我说这些话的目的是什么？”  
  
韩率手足无措地看着我，我心脏跳得很急，因为我刺伤了他，我心里知道，他在向我寻求答案。我猜如果不是我先爆发了，他一定会问：“哥，我该怎么办？”他始终一个人呆在深不见底的黑暗里，我不巧悄悄掀开了盖子，漏进了一丝光线，他除了我之外无人求救。可是那一刻我一直以来被折叠起来压在角落里的感情也不讲道理地爆发了，我也受伤地想，为什么大家都会向我求助呢，胜宽也是，韩率也是，难道这是我的错吗？凭什么所有的题目都该我来解答呢？韩率叫我到他的房间，如此坦诚，像一只在我面前露出了腹部的小狗，可我只想转身逃走——因为我从未做过选择，这一切都是被强加到我们身上的，这一切都不讲道理，而我要被迫承担责任，我到底是在向谁负责？韩率的痛苦我可以理解——可为什么是我？他抓着我，为什么？就因为我是唯一一个刺破了那团阴影的人吗？他能不能不要那么偏执？聪明如他为什么无法从自己的一意孤行里走出来？为什么会觉得父母重视绘画的才能超过重视他们的儿子？为什么要因为自己没有某种天赋而感到罪恶？  
  
后面的事情浸在了一片恍惚之中，我打开了关住韩率内心阴郁的盖子，而韩率则扯开了裹住我内心翻滚情感的薄膜。那是我自出生以来第一次如此情绪激动，我从小身体就不是很好，情绪的燃烧消耗了我大部分的能量，记忆成了一片白花花的水流。我没有问韩率我那时到底干了什么，因为我恐惧那个答案。我很犹豫要不要写下这句话——但既然已经写了，我已经絮絮叨叨地写到了这里，那我就没有再卑劣地隐瞒的必要——最为让我恐惧和心痛的，是我不得不面对的那个事实：韩率在我心中，就是没有胜宽来得重要。  
  
那个假期我第一次背着胜宽和韩率之间产生了秘密。几天之后韩率打电话过来，我们两个人都冷静得近乎僵硬。我们漫无目的地聊了很多乱七八糟的事情，只是一个字都没有再提到过“画”。  
  
我从未和韩率再一次就这个问题正面谈过，其实现在想来，这件当时的大事，反倒是我们青春期发生的最正常的事情。过于少年心性，过于敏感，过于自我中心，过于无法控制自己的情绪。那时候的世界很小，每一丝一毫狭窄的烦恼都被无限地放大，气球一样填满心脏。我和韩率能够及时在青春期戳破彼此心里的气球是件好事，虽然漏出的气让我们短暂地受伤，但也让我们不至于如同胜宽一样，让那小小的伤口不断地腐化，直到今日。  
  
说回胜宽的故事之前有个关于文俊辉的小小插曲。我和胜宽在假期里交流不多，因为他回了家乡。胜宽是济州岛人，虽然小学就已经在首尔了，但童年的美好时光还是在济州岛度过的。他回去之前邀请了我和韩率，但因为那时我们还处在那件事情的尴尬期，所以不约而同地找了借口婉拒了，胜宽似乎有点失望。本来准备和往常一样，春节就我和父母三个人过，但好像是留在国内的亲戚有什么事情，父母急匆匆地赶回了中国，春节只剩我一个人独自留守。胜宽在济州岛，和韩率关系尴尬，我穷极无聊，第一次意识到交友圈小的坏处来，每天起来就是画画。我这样画了快一周，总算接到了文俊辉的联络。  
  
“我听说你今年一个人在韩国？”  
  
“你怎么知道的？”  
  
“你父母和我说的，说让我照顾一下你。”  
  
“啊，我又不是八岁小孩了。”  
  
“哎哟，十八岁也是小孩，我们小明浩要不要出来和哥一起吃个饭？”  
  
最后一句他是用韩语说的，我想这也不坏，于是就答应了。出门之前我随手拿了张最近画的画，以防被文俊辉盘问近期动向。  
  
我对文俊辉的态度有些暧昧——我不是说那个方面。他在年龄上比我大了十岁，不尴不尬，不上不下，当成长辈尊敬似乎有些年轻，当成朋友亲近又似乎有些年长。胜宽曾经说他是“人生导师”之类的存在，但文俊辉似乎除了韩语又没教过我什么别的东西，实际上，我现在也搞不懂为什么我们这么多年，将近二十年过去了还在联系。  
  
我和文俊辉一起出去吃了，出乎意料的是同席的还有一个人。文俊辉跟我介绍他，说是叫全圆佑，还问我记不记得，就是我刚上小学的时候他和我抱怨的那个“怪人”。当然说这话的时候他用的都是中文，全圆佑就在旁边很温和地笑着，我心里对他感到抱歉。文俊辉还在编辑社上班，全圆佑则刚刚从设计公司辞职。吃饭的时候文俊辉果然问我最近都在干些什么，我就拿出了我的画，带有点骄傲地告诉他我总算发现了我的天赋点和真正的兴趣。全圆佑基本就只是吃，看到我的画的时候才突然对我说：“画得真好啊？是之后准备吃这碗饭吗？”  
  
文俊辉竟然很认真地思考了，他想了一会儿说：“最近出版社要出一个新人作家的作品，封面不打算花很多钱，你愿不愿意试试看？”  
  
我还在犹豫，全圆佑鼓励地说：“就算落选也是一次尝试。”  
  
我人生中的第一笔稿费让我的父母很高兴，因此当我借机提出想要去画室认真学画画的时候，他们也没什么思考就让我去了。我高二开始学画，一周一次，为了节省时间要背着画箱去学校。  
  
可以说回胜宽的事情了——但似乎也没有什么大事，乏善可陈。有一天中午韩率不在，我问胜宽：“最近和李硕珉有联系吗？”  
  
“嗯……”胜宽戳着碗里的米饭，“打电话总是关机，或许是正式进入出道准备了吧。”  
  
“所以你们高一的时候经常通电话吗？”  
  
胜宽脸僵了一下，吞吞吐吐地说：“呃……”  
  
我说：“我以为你是逃走了的那个呢。”  
  
“对不起啊，明浩。”胜宽讨好地看着我，“也不是每次都是我打电话去……硕珉他也会打电话过来啊，对，你看这个，通话记录，是他打来比较多。对不起嘛，一直没和你说。”  
  
“你们关系到底好不好？”我忍不住问，“这电话的数量真惊人。”  
  
胜宽泄气地挠了挠头，我放软了语气：“我错了，我不该这么逼问你。”  
  
“没事啦。”胜宽咕哝着说，“我们找个安静的地方吗？这里有点吵。”  
  
我们绕到教学楼后面僻静的小树林，胜宽随便找了棵树，靠着坐了下来。我昨天刚刚洗过校裤，就这样站着。  
  
“其实，”胜宽斟酌着开口，“我离开之后，有下定决心不再去联系他的。”  
  
“就像明浩你说的，一直纠结逃避的只有我，硕珉哥他从头到尾可能什么都没有察觉到，啊，我该怎么解释这种关系？反正正常人都不会觉得同性朋友其实喜欢自己吧？”  
  
我突然意识到一个问题：“胜宽，你到底是喜欢男孩子，还是只是喜欢李硕珉？”  
  
他被我打断话头有些不爽，皱着眉头抬起头看我。我补充说明：“你看，我是男孩子对不对？我们相处的时间应该比你和李硕珉长多了……现在看来关系也更好。”  
  
胜宽明白了我的意思，一下子表情变幻莫测，最后停在了尴尬上面：“明浩，明浩，你听我说，我绝对没有——”  
  
“对韩率也是？”  
  
“那孩子长得真好看啊，”胜宽咬牙切齿，“可是就只是觉得好看而已。我天，让我用那样的脸活一天就好。”  
  
“大概对于李硕珉来说，你们的关系就像我们的关系？”我这样总结。  
  
“啊，”胜宽转过头去，有些落寞地说，“差不多就是这样吧。”  
  
我没话好说。  
  
“烦啊，”胜宽轻轻地用头敲着树，“所以果然是这样咯？”  
  
我报以沉默，因为我没办法劝说胜宽做出什么选择，甚至我们似乎好像都没有什么选择。  
  
“接着刚刚被打断的地方说吧。”胜宽开口，“结果有一天硕珉哥给我打电话了，我设置了免打扰，所以转进了留言箱。他声音很急切，问我这些天都去哪儿了。他那时候还不知道我已经收拾东西走人了，只以为我因为身体原因暂时回家，还叮嘱我说，胜宽啊，压力不要太大，好好吃饭，多练习就慢慢会瘦下来的。他说话好急，颠三倒四的，好好吃饭说了好几遍，一直说到最后一秒钟才结束，最后一句话是，快点回来，我们一起出道。”  
  
胜宽一口气说了很多话，停下来小口地喘气。我听着，心里泛起模糊的感伤。我并非为了这个故事本身而感伤，而是因为胜宽说这些话时的神色、口气、眼神。他像是在追寻某种渺远而淡薄的东西，静静地呆在原地，看着那朵云越飘越远。直到二十八岁的今天，我仍旧没有明白胜宽当时体会到的让人揪心的爱，文俊辉也说“并不是所有人都能这么幸运”，如果这是胜宽的幸运，我宁愿他不要这么幸运。  
  
“我本来以为我会崩溃的，啊，毕竟他都这样说了，结果我从头到尾一字不差地听完了，没有流泪，没有哭，甚至都没有心跳加速。我很冷静地给他回拨了电话，我没有指望能打通，可是硕珉哥却一下子就接起来了。”  
  
“他说，胜宽啊，胜宽？你怎么样了？身体好一点了吗？”  
  
“我说，嗯，哥，是我啊，胜宽。”  
  
“我知道是你，胜宽。硕珉哥声音像着火了，他又急又快地和我说，你怎么了，为什么都不和哥说一声？哥很担心你啊。”  
  
“我说，哥啊，硕珉哥，我退出了，没人和你说过吗？那时候我有点残忍过头了，甚至连语气都是硬的，我讲话的时候就好像这一切无关紧要一样的。”  
  
“他停住了，我那时候在哪里打的电话？不太记得了，或许是我的房间吧，我的头靠着什么冷冷的东西，是窗户吧。我有点困了，甚至还打了个哈欠。我打完哈欠，硕珉哥才再开口，他声音里有怒气，他说，夫胜宽，你到底说什么？”  
  
“明浩，你知道的吧？我不喜欢别人叫我全名，啊，你不知道吗？那我是从哪里养成的这个习惯呢？我想哥真的对我发火了，那个我怎么也学不会跳舞的时候辅导了我三小时的哥，那个一遍遍陪我练习双人动作的哥，那些时候都没有生气的哥啊，这次真的对我发火了。”  
  
“我说，哥，不要任性，最终出道的名单也没有定下来，我是去是留和你没关系吧？”  
  
“哥说，夫胜宽啊，你是觉得这事情和我没关系？”  
  
“我说，的确没关系。”  
  
“我本来以为这样吵过架之后就再也不会有联系了，可是几天之后硕珉哥又打电话给我了，语气很平和地和我道了歉，说是哥不好，冲着你发火了。然后又说即便这样，我们还是朋友吧？我说嗯，然后他就开始和我说我走之后的这段时间里练习的事情。”  
  
我想起来那么多的通话记录：“他不断地和你说吗？什么事情都和你说吗？”  
  
胜宽耸了耸肩：“这是我们的习惯了。”  
  
我说：“胜宽啊……夫胜宽……”心里空空荡荡的。  
  
李硕珉当时是怎么想的呢？或许心里也抱着惶惶不安的恐惧吧。李硕珉当时是不是想着“我们只是关系好到近乎家人了啊”，可却没人指出过，爱情的某个尽头就是亲情。像胜宽这样天生就有一清二楚自我认知的人只是凤毛麟角，大多数人只能像我和李硕珉一般，在文俊辉所说的“不幸运”之中，艰难地挣扎着擦干净镜子上的雾气。  
  
上了高二之后胜宽就不怎么和李硕珉联系了，原因也就如同前面我所写的，李硕珉在那一年出道了。那个曾经占据了胜宽通话记录的电话号码归于沉寂，之后也没有再响起过。他们在韩国二十年来最热的那个夏天出道了，代替了胜宽位子的是一个身材矮小的成员，胜宽说他叫李知勋，说的时候语气带着一种怅然若失的亲昵。  
  
我和胜宽一起看了他们出道的舞台，放到李硕珉的部分的时候，他指着电视字幕叫了一声：“是艺名了。”  
  
我眯着眼睛看，胜宽喃喃着说：“不知道汉字怎么写。”事后我再问他的时候，他说他不记得自己这么说过了。但他一定这么说了，因为那一刻我的记忆飞回到了小学时我教他读李硕珉名字的那个下午，眼前的胜宽也变成了儿时那个无忧无虑笑着的孩子。后来有了汉字，我一字一顿地说：“道——谦——。”这次胜宽只跟着读了两次就沉默了，我说：“很好的名字，很有意义。”他也没有接话。  
  
接下来的事情就没什么好说的了，我们按部就班地上学。那年年底我十八周岁了，虽然按照法律还不能喝酒，但出于一种“我在中国已经成人了”的虚荣，我们偷偷弄来了烧酒和啤酒。我喝了一些，得出的结论是酒并不合我胃口，倒是胜宽哗啦啦地喝了很多，通红着脸和我说：“明浩，我不会再往回看了！”韩率狐疑地看着我们，我很感谢他那时候没有开口询问。  
  
对了，有一件小小的事情，小到我以为我已经写完了高中时期胜宽的故事了，它才突然出现在我的脑内。虽然唱歌很棒，但高中的时候胜宽一次也没有唱过，倒是发掘出了作为mc的另一项才能。那天某个活动的主持人临时病倒，胜宽糊里糊涂地就被班长拉过去顶包，连台本都没看完全的夫胜宽一举成名，此后成为学校各大活动的常客。从某天早上开始胜宽的桌上开始出现早饭，我和韩率都以为是对方带的，这事情竟然就这么稀里糊涂地过去了，一直到那个送了快一个月的学妹忍不住，在走廊上拦住了胜宽。我和韩率事后才从别人嘴里听到始末，那些故事里胜宽们都不约而同地透着一股可怜巴巴的弱气，学妹听上去倒是英姿飒爽。  
  
高中时期胜宽的故事差不多该画上句号，我又该简单讲述一下我的事情了。  
  
前面说过，我学习不是很好，高二开始为了升学，课业的压力让人喘不过气来。韩率花更大的精力在学习和辅导我们上，胜宽精神上圆融成熟，非常清楚自己除了学习无路可走，因此还是顽强地和三角函数作斗争。只有我，本身就对学习感到无从下手，又新开发了画画这个心灵防空洞，于是在这其中投入的时间越来越多。父母本身对于我的成绩没有很高期望，又有韩率期末期中前尽力的帮忙，所以我的排名勉强还维持着不让老师和我谈心的水准。我放任自己一天天离开正轨，一直到平衡彻底被打破的那一天。  
  
我是先和胜宽和韩率说的，在天台吃午饭的时候我郑重其事地宣布：“我不想去读大学了。”  
  
胜宽从面前的几何练习册里震惊地抬起头：“你说什么？”  
  
“我想干我想干的事情，”我说，“我想画画。”  
  
韩率困惑地看着我，微微张着嘴，好像无法理解这一切。  
  
风呼呼吹过我们的头顶，胜宽很冷酷地说：“还是再想想吧。”  
  
“呃……”韩率担心着我们之间的气氛，赶快调停，“怎么会突然这样想？”  
  
“也不是突然这样想。”我为自己辩解，“其实——这样想有一段时间了，我也不是那种随便就下决定的人。”  
  
“可是你现在就就是在随便下决定！”胜宽突然爆发了，他有点沙哑的声音砰地爆炸了，“你还不够随便吗？你知不知道这是多重要的事情？就这样轻飘飘地——甚至没有和父母先商量吧，说了吗？甚至还没有先和父母商量就和我们来说吗？”  
  
我和韩率一时间都说不出话来，胜宽眼角通红，天台上只剩下他嘶吼一般接着控诉的声音：“除了那个编辑社的无名新人的封面你还拿过别的稿子吗？大家都说你有天赋，可这样说完全不用承担任何责任，最后的痛苦都是轻信了我们这些外行的你来承担。现在是很好，一切都很好，因为这只是你的兴趣啊，一旦成为了你的职业，这些快乐就都没有了，你知道吗，什么都没有了，甚至到最后会让你痛苦到讨厌的。”  
  
最后韩率干巴巴地说：“哥，明浩哥，总之还是先回去和父母讨论讨论吧，我们的意见如何……说到底无关紧要。”  
  
结果下午胜宽就给我来了kkt，隔着文字都能感觉到他的僵硬：“明浩啊，对不起，今天不是故意那样的。”  
  
我对胜宽一直没办法生气，因此就算中午被有些过分地对待了，还是马上就给他回了信息：“没事的。”  
  
下一秒电话就打来了，我接起来，胜宽好像在什么空旷的地方，说话的声音有些遥远：“明浩？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“对不起哦，今天中午我太过分了。”  
  
他的语气过分小心翼翼了，还没从低落中走出来的我勉强安慰他：“其实你说的也有道理，我的确应该先问问爸妈的。”  
  
胜宽吸了吸鼻子：“因为想到了我自己，所以……”  
  
我只能说：“嗯。”  
  
“会让你讨厌我吗？”  
  
“我不知道。”我诚实地说，我知道矛盾发生的时候首要要义是诚实，“至少我现在觉得没有之前这么喜欢你了。”  
  
胜宽先是笑得比哭难听，接着就真的哭了，我心里知道他这种性格现在哭也无可奈何，但听得还是有些难过。  
  
“明浩，对不起……”  
  
“不要再一遍遍地道歉了。”我觉得我胸口发堵。  
  
“可是除了道歉，我还能干什么呢？”  
  
我张了张嘴，又无话可说。  
  
胜宽说：“明浩，我很珍惜你，你是我最好的朋友。”  
  
“胜宽啊，”我哑着喉咙说，“我也很珍惜你，我也真的……”  
  
胜宽低声呜咽着，我听着他哭泣的声音，手机背板静静地发烫。  
  
“我是发自内心地很希望你再好好想想，”胜宽最后恳切地说，“真的不会很容易，真的。”  
  
和父母争吵的过程我不想再详细叙述，那天晚上至今仍然是我噩梦的常客。最为悲痛的事应该是我以一种暴力的姿态决绝地认识到了父母的无力和我的无力，这一切都乱作一团，我也在流泪，父母也在流泪，我们明明都如此无力，却还是无力地倾轧着对方。最后我冲上楼，给韩率打了电话。  
  
韩率只是听，他听我乱七八糟地讲刚刚发生的一切，我觉得我应该犯了很多语法错误，说到后面几乎只有连成片的单词。  
  
他听了半天，轻轻地说：“如果我们能够出生在对方的家庭就好了。”  
  
和父母的拉锯战持续了很久——或许我该说旷日持久，一直持续到今天。高中阶段的战役以我们各退一步的妥协中止，我答应父母接着读大学，父母则尊重我想要读设计的意愿。其实原本我想读的是美术，结果就连韩率都说我太过任性，他和胜宽好像偷偷地统一了战线，坚决地希望我能够多立足于现实。胜宽更是直截了当地说：“画画不是跳舞，等到有钱了去学也来得及。”  
  
“我倒是对美术这种东西到底能够在学院里面学到多少有些疑问。”韩率说，他的大学第一志愿专业是历史。  
  
胜宽一直对自己想读的专业模棱两可，我们曾经开玩笑说他要上首尔大医学院，怕考不上丢脸所以死活不肯说。其实现在想来大概高二结束、高三刚开学的时候胜宽就有了某种预感，结合他突然变得如此现实而尖刻的功利一面，或许他那时已经对前路有了清晰的预想。  
  
高三重新分了班，韩率理所当然地去了高压训练的尖子班，胜宽高二的时候神经绷得很紧，去了第二阶层的班级，而我则吊车尾一般地坠在了最后。设计系原本分数就不是很高，韩率虽然自己都快喘不过气来，但还是会抽空指导我的学习，他进入完全的考试策略，只看要考的知识点，对别的一概放过，这样下来我的成绩竟然也还行，起码考入设计系不用非常操心。我自己则找人打听大学设计系的课程设置，一边先自己做起准备来。我能找什么人？——当然也只有文俊辉，而文俊辉也只能找全圆佑。全圆佑是设计系出身，但他听到我去读设计的时候还是有些惊讶：“大家基本都是像我一样艺高毕业的。”  
  
“所以才要做准备嘛。”文俊辉瞪圆了眼睛看着他。全圆佑不去理他，转而看着我：“你真的想好了？”  
  
我想起胜宽说的“轻信了我们这些外行的话，最后痛苦只有你自己承担”。  
  
全圆佑毕业五六七八年，也不知道最近的情况，他给了我一些参考的资料，让我姑且先从这里开始。  
  
我们三个人在高三基本分成了三条不同的线路，韩率永远在上课，胜宽永远在做题，我则抽出每一丝时间研究全圆佑给我的东西。那一年嗖地一下就过去了，不知道是不是因为我的大脑为了不让精神受到损伤，加速了这一段时间。最后高考前韩率和胜宽都闭门复习，我也好不到哪去，紧张到夜夜失眠。  
  
韩率最后没有能够如愿进入历史系，而是去读了区块化管理，他提到他的父母不是很满意，因为他们希望他能够去读个文科专业；我勉强压线进入了设计系，父母虽然高兴地祝贺我，但我眼前隐隐地泛着那天晚上的场景，再怎么庆祝都有点尴尬。我们都是在强行制造欢乐的氛围，从那天开始我和父母就不可能再回到一起了。  
  
至于胜宽。  
  
他说：“那个，明浩啊，你要不要我的旧自行车？就是你知道的那个，我小学的时候，有时候会带你上学去的那个。小是小了点，聊胜于无嘛。”  
  
我有点困惑：“你的大学小到这个地步？”  
  
胜宽沉默良久，最后才说：“我不上大学了。”  
  
大学开学的时候我拿上了胜宽给我的礼物，那辆看上去近乎风雨飘摇的旧自行车，胜宽则带着我和韩率凑给他的几十万，再一次一个人一头扎进了那个世界。  
  
他说：“明浩啊，我应该来不及读大学了。”  
  
一直到友谊的第十年，我才意识到我一次也没有见过胜宽的父亲。胜宽说，他也没什么关于父亲的记忆了。父亲在他儿子马上成年的时候，送了他一笔不菲的债务和一场麻烦的葬礼作为礼物。  
  
他说：“我的成绩也上不了什么首尔大医学院，出来也不能保证有什么钱可以赚，妈妈只有我这么一个儿子，我要帮她。”  
  
韩率激烈地说：“这样就能赚到钱了吗？一定能吗？妈妈也不希望你这样吧？当初是谁劝明浩哥要慎重考虑的？”  
  
胜宽只是摇摇头。  
  
文俊辉也请我吃饭，庆祝我考进设计系，全圆佑理所当然地来了。文俊辉让全圆佑聊聊职业前景，全圆佑简略地说了两句，又说最近自己又换了工作，现在在给唱片公司设计封面包装之类的了。他说：“基本你就是在给不同的地方画图，画各种不同的图。所以你要想好，说无聊那也蛮无聊的。”  
  
我不知道怎么的就问出来了：“那哥认识经纪公司的人吗？”  
  
反而是文俊辉哈哈大笑：“你想去当练习生？是不是晚了点？”  
  
“只是问问而已。”  
  
“俊辉认识很多啊，”全圆佑推了推文俊辉肩膀，“这张脸，我们读大学的时候他没少被人塞明信片。”  
  
“不是‘我们’，”文俊辉得意洋洋地纠正全圆佑的错误，“是‘我’，知道吗，全圆佑后辈。”  
  
我想到兵役的事情，虽然我和文俊辉并不用担心。  
  
我问文俊辉要了一叠星探的明信片，回去全部塞在了胜宽家的信箱里。  
  
胜宽出道的那个月正好赶上李硕珉他们回归，我守着网络直播，一场不落地看完了胜宽活动期的打歌舞台。我每次总是在最后结尾李硕珉和李知勋的一位感言中努力搜寻着站在角落里的胜宽，他的脸还是宽宽的，但身体瘦得像个架子。我和韩率心照不宣地购买着胜宽的专辑，每场签售名单里都有我们的名字，但我们谁也没有去。后来韩率学乖了，交了女朋友，让女朋友去买，避免给胜宽带去小小的难言的尴尬。我没有女朋友，也没有男朋友，只好问文俊辉和全圆佑轮着借。文俊辉有时候不借给我，我看签售名单的时候才知道，他也在买，也在中。  
  
有一年我和韩率就像普通的粉丝一样，只是通过各种胜宽的活动才能看见他。我们没有给他的社交账号发过私信，没有在他直播的时候说过话，也没有参与任何其他粉丝组织的应援活动。只有一次，在看胜宽直播的时候，有人小心翼翼地留了言：“胜宽啊，好久不见，你的号码没有变吧”那条评论被淹没在了浩瀚的其他评论下面，只有一瞬，但我恰好就是看见了。我心里希望这是韩率留下的。  
  
现在国民度甚高的ost演唱歌手夫胜宽翻红的契机有些滑稽。当时的当红男团主唱李硕珉在直播的时候说：“实际上最近发生了让我很惊讶的事情。”  
  
他停顿了一下，接着说：“有一个很久不见的朋友，练习生的时候就认识了，中间有几年不见，以为这位朋友好好地去上大学了，结果最近突然也出道了，成为了我的后辈。”  
  
“本来以为我们是蛮亲密的朋友，结果都没和我说一声。在音乐节目的后台看见，我去和他打招呼，他甚至开始和我说敬语了。”  
  
“怎么说呢，当然不是想要埋怨他的意思，只是想要感叹，这真的很巧，算是最近我生活中发生的最让我惊奇的事情了。猛然想到一下，就会觉得，哎，怎么这么巧呢？会让人惊叹的奇迹。所以虽然暂时性地好像很疏远，很有隔阂，我还是很开心，至少能够给我这个机会再一次遇到他，非常感谢。”  
  
“希望各位粉丝们，珍惜每一位朋友，每一段亲密的友谊，不是说某一天就会彼此分开，而是要用力地享受每一天，每一分每一秒在一起的时间。”  
  
出道满一年后胜宽才开始拥有自己的假期，手机号当然换成了新的。我没有接陌生电话的习惯，挂了好几次，但那个电话还是坚持不懈地打来，才勉强接起。胜宽在电话里尖叫着骂了我好久，一直到我用和他相同的音量道歉回去。他问我：“韩率最近如何？”  
  
我说：“服兵役去了。”  
  
胜宽沉默了，我打岔道：“先别说话，我把你这号码存一下。”  
  
我们随便聊了一些有的没的，胜宽问了我的住址，说过几天来一趟。  
  
“你现在自己一个人住吗？需不需要顾忌一下室友？”  
  
“我一个人租房子。”我看向窗外，“虽然房间有点小。”  
  
胜宽“哦”了一声：“那原来的那个家的房间空关着？”  
  
“退租了。”我用肩膀夹着电话，双手把手工纸折成千纸鹤的样子，“爸妈回中国了。”  
  
胜宽又不说话了，他变得比以前沉默许多。  
  
“我真是什么都不知道了。”  
  
“毕竟一年没见了。”我笨拙地安慰他。  
  
“你没有跟着回去吗？”  
  
“好不容易考上了设计系。”我换了个肩膀夹手机，“回去要重考，我没这个心情。”  
  
“怎么就突然回去了呢？”  
  
“本来他们就是因为工作调动来的。”我说，“在中国生活了很久……没有那么容易就随随便便适应外国的环境。其实很早就能走了，但因为我在这里上学，才一直留着陪我。”  
  
打完电话以后过了两天胜宽来了，来的时候很谨慎，戴了墨镜和口罩。我没有觉得他的外貌有多陌生，因为一直在屏幕中看着，倒是胜宽仔细打量着我，半天只说了两个字：“瘦了。”  
  
他环顾着我的房间：“好多千纸鹤啊，是给女朋友的吗？”  
  
“打工的。”我一边关门一边说，“学费爸妈给了，但房租什么要自己来，我在大学隔壁的咖啡店有份兼职。最近要用千纸鹤装饰，真是叠得我快吐血了。”  
  
胜宽笑笑，我说：“说到女朋友，韩率倒是有女朋友。约好等他服兵役回来来着。”  
  
不是我的错觉，也不是因为暌违一年暂时的疏离感，而是胜宽的话的确比以前少了很多。他更喜欢发呆了，我喜静不喜动，所以我们相顾沉默上好几个小时，才突然简短地交流两句。我忍不住问他为什么，胜宽说：“该说的话都在综艺上说完了。”  
  
“我到现在看没有中文字幕的综艺还是很有负担。”我试图活跃气氛，“你在综艺上说很多话吗？”  
  
“你知道吗，明浩，”胜宽索性摊在了我的沙发上，“我没有勉强自己在综艺上说话，我本来就是话很多的性格。”  
  
“认证。”  
  
“本来还没什么感觉，但现在就见到了你，我突然发现我不知道该说什么了。上综艺的时候哗啦啦地和粉丝们说自己过去的事情，有些故事，虽然说了好几遍了但也不会发腻，每次都说，比方说出道的故事，但对于知道这个故事的你，我不知道该怎么开口了。”  
  
我能理解他的意思，却没法跟上他的思路，胜宽像恳求一样地看着我：“我们高中的时候到底是怎么聊天的？为什么那时候根本不会有冷场？”  
  
我和他讲大学的生活，跟他讲我们期末的时候怎么大家一起熬夜冲刺，有时候精神失常的同学还会撕掉草稿；跟他讲我们老师给我们出的奇怪的考题，我试图唤回那时候的胜宽，可是他却回不来了。我对面的那个孩子只是微笑着看着我，不时流露出掩藏不好的空虚的疲惫。  
  
“好有趣。”胜宽淡淡地说，“谢谢你和我说这么多。”  
  
我心里知道为什么，因为我和胜宽不再拥有共鸣了。我们的人生渐渐地被剥开了，被解开了，被撕开了。我经历的事情胜宽无法想象，胜宽拥有的我抬头也望不见。但是仍有一条最后的纽带，只是我和胜宽谁都不愿提起。  
  
胜宽休假最后一天又来了我家，在我的沙发床上睡了个昏天黑地，起来的时候他迷迷糊糊地说：“你一点都不问我李硕珉的事情吗？”  
  
我说：“问了你会告诉我吗？”  
  
胜宽有些忧伤地说：“我有对你保留过什么秘密吗？”  
  
“不要勉强。”  
  
“我没有。”  
  
胜宽打开他的手机给我看通讯录，李硕珉的新手机号就在那里，备注是“李道谦”，后面跟着他们的团名。我往下翻了翻，翻到一个叫李硕珉的名字。  
  
“还记得吗？高中时候的那个手机号。”胜宽说，“我存过来了。”  
  
“是你先联系的他吗？”  
  
“不是的，大家都知道我之前在那里练习过，故意疏远才很奇怪。打歌的时候碰到了，就存了手机号码。”  
  
“那之后当然也作为朋友一起出去聚餐了，知勋哥有时候也一起，有时候就我们两个人。因为硕珉哥——他不是在直播里说了吗，所以粉丝们也知道我们是很好的朋友，对于我们的友情都很高兴。当然也有人觉得是我搭了他们人气的顺风车，我有一次出于好笑把恶评读给他听了，他真是发了我见过的最大的火，我退出公司的时候都没见他这么生气。”  
  
我有些头晕，不知道是不是熬夜太多的关系，胜宽像是事不关己一样地继续说着：  
  
“有一次出去吃饭，和知勋哥一起去的，结果硕珉哥他喝醉了。知勋哥架不住他，只好我一个人撑着，知勋哥走在前面，快到他们宿舍的时候，他突然说，他说，胜宽啊，对不起，胜宽啊，回来了就不要走了，为什么要在意那么多乱七八糟的事情，我只要有我们就可以了。声音太大，很清晰，知勋哥都听到了。知勋哥有点尴尬，说，胜宽你知不知道？出道住一起了才发现这小子真喜欢说梦话，清晰得简直不像梦话，一开始真的被他吓一跳——这里就可以了，我让弟弟们出来接他，胜宽啊，辛苦你了。我说，没有的事，哥日日夜夜照顾他才辛苦。然后我一个人回宿舍，凌晨两点钟，首尔也可以一个人也没有。”  
  
我憋了半天什么也说不出来，只能说：“我经常也两点钟从学校回来，骑你送给我的自行车，链子哗啦哗啦地响。”  
  
胜宽像是听见了什么好笑话一样开怀大笑。  
  
胜宽渐渐忙起来了，我知道这是好事，意味着他赚的钱会越来越多，但发呆的时候还会怀念之前我们形影不离的日子。胜宽在慢慢上升，李硕珉也是。他们的话题度越来越高，粉丝间的争执难以避免。我没有办法做什么，只好在心里默默地担忧着。他们在明面上的接触从一开始的亲密朋友退化成了克制的同行，至于私下如何，胜宽不说，我也提不起心思去问。  
  
年末总是我最忙的时候，一方面奶茶店的生意会迎来一个小高峰，一方面要应付各种各样的期末作业，一方面还有歌手行业年末的颁奖礼。那天我负责奶茶店的关门，就在我关收银机的时候手机响作一团，我只能选择先接起电话，甚至没有看是谁来的。  
  
“明浩啊！”胜宽高叫着，“我拿年歌了！”  
  
我冲回家看当天晚上的重播，胜宽上去领奖的时候整个人都在抖，但仍然坚持着说完了感言。在下班路的直播中，他坚称自己是被冻的。李硕珉他们拿了第一个大赏，所有人也是抖的。有人甚至截出了他和夫胜宽抖的对比，调侃他们连幅度都是一模一样的。我看着看着才发现自己笑了，发了条信息给韩率：“胜宽拿年歌了。”我本以为那会是人生中为数不多的真正的快乐。  
  
半夜是被急促的敲门声惊醒的，我艰难地睁开眼睛，总觉得自己刚睡过去就被吵起来了。时间对得上，距离我上床真的只过去了两个小时。我头痛欲裂地下床去开门，门外的冷风和胜宽一起赶走了我的睡意。  
  
虽然我前面一直像写小说一样地描写这些故事，但我的记忆不可能清晰到如此地步，我也是凭着一种朦胧的感觉叙写着。事实上，我自己都觉得我自己就是在写小说——如果不是因为夫胜宽真的存在，而且最近大街小巷都在播放他的最新ost的话——可是那天的那一幕，那个场景会永远像伤口一样地印在我的脑子里，我的心里，我所有蕴含着感情的器官里。它永远也不会愈合，鲜血持续地从那里涌出，细细地浸润我的全身。  
  
我说，胜宽？胜宽？为什么，怎么突然在这里？为什么只穿着衬衫？怎么领子这里的纽扣还掉了？你不冷吗？怎么回事？为什么你在哭？到底怎么了？这么晚了，你今天不是应该在庆祝吗？你先进来吧，太冷了，你真的不冷吗？这件衬衫这么薄……  
  
我说，胜宽，胜宽，妆也没有卸吗，怎么突然就跑过来了？到底发生了什么？不能和我说吗？为什么这么脏兮兮的……脸上的是伤口吗，红色的，流血了，被谁弄伤了吗？在发抖啊，发烧了吗？吹着这么冷的风……  
  
胜宽只是浑身颤抖着，我的问题没有一个得到了回应，我心中的恐惧快要爆炸，像是本能一样地不停询问，不停询问，直到我的手触摸到他锁骨上方那个小小的伤口。血已经干涸了，瘪瘪地凝结在旁边，我屏住呼吸，不敢开灯，手下的触感告诉我那是被咬出来的伤口。我碰到那里的时候胜宽缩紧了身体，双腿紧紧地并拢着。  
  
窗外有惨白色的路灯光漏进来，胜宽毫无生气地歪倒在一边，我颤抖的手指略过他的脸颊，那红色的不是伤口，是口红的印子。他的嘴唇被冻得都苍白了，嘴角却滑稽地留着别人模糊的红色唇印。  
  
我说，洗澡好吗，胜宽，脸都没血色了，洗个热水澡吧，不要感冒了。我不停地说话，都不知道自己在说什么，眼泪一滴滴冰冷地掉在胜宽白色的衬衫上，那件衬衫现在肮脏不堪了，我的眼泪，胜宽的眼泪，楼道白色的石灰，散发着甜腻水果气息的啫喱一般的东西，还有各种颜色的化妆品痕迹。我不敢再往下看，我不敢知道他身上那股黏腻的味道从哪里来，我甚至不敢抱他，只能跪在沙发上，扶着他的肩膀脆弱地呜咽。我们精心守护、小心翼翼掩盖着的秘密被揭发了，那些本来还是酸楚或者酸甜的回忆在这一刻通通变成了雪亮的尖刀，我们被杀死了。  
  
或许过了很久，或许只有几秒钟，胜宽轻轻地把我推开了。他缓慢地走到餐桌前，那里放着一串葡萄，已经不是很新鲜了，干瘪脱水。我看着他拎起那串葡萄，仰着头，闭着眼睛咬下了一个。他一直保持着那个姿势，咀嚼着因为脱水而甜度让人不适的葡萄，惨白的路灯光扫射着他。  
  
我半夜四点打电话给文俊辉问他能不能收留我一周，他足足骂了我五分钟，说因为这通电话让他心脏到现在都在狂跳。徐明浩，他很抓狂地说，我已经三十多岁了，老骨头了，你能不能行行好，给自己积点德。  
  
我什么也没带就逃到了文俊辉家，第二天果然感冒了。我很久没有感冒，这次来势汹汹，像是要清算前面的账一样。我强撑着打电话到各到各处请了假，然后非常爽朗干脆地昏睡了过去，撒手不管了。这段我是听文俊辉嘲讽一样地告诉我的，他也赶着去上班，只好打电话给到处都能工作的全圆佑，拜托他先来照顾我一下。全圆佑轻轻拎着我的后颈：“小子，我可给你折腾惨了。”  
  
我心里有点感谢那场感冒，等到我彻底痊愈，全圆佑总算能够逃出文俊辉的三室一厅的时候，胜宽也已经早早地离开了我的出租屋。他应该是请了人来打扫，那里呈现出一种非常可疑的前所未有过的干净。他还给我留了张纸条，上面非常简单地写着：“对不起，明浩，谢谢你。”  
  
父母听说我重感冒，从中国打了电话过来。我们疏离地互相汇报了近况，母亲说：“怎么会去麻烦俊辉呢？”  
  
“我也没有别的人可以麻烦。”  
  
母亲沉默了，意识到自己无法再给儿子提供什么实质意义上的帮助。尽管真正的原因并非如此，我还是有一种报仇一般残忍的快意。  
  
韩率毕业的那一年我才毕业（因为颇有些半工半读的性质），胜宽拿了第一个大赏，文俊辉回国了。他回国得也很突然，突然到全圆佑都来问我怎么回事。全圆佑那时候的表情和语气让我觉得，至少现在我不能回去，虽然我已经不确定胜宽会不会因为我的离开而感到怅惘了。胜宽的行程多到根本没办法放假，我们只能通过简短的电话来交流。我们再也没有聊过李硕珉。  
  
我不知道他和李硕珉之间到底发生了什么，发生过什么，或者说，正在发生什么。胜宽就像一个透明的玻璃球，不管转来转去从哪个角度看，看到的都是模糊的、扭曲的景象。我可以说这一切只不过是胜宽十六岁那年虚无缥缈的梦，他从未喜欢过李硕珉，看向哥哥的时候只有仰望和羡慕，那些恐惧和悸动只是吊桥效应的误解；我也可以说这是胜宽在情窦初开时的冲动，他慢慢地从每个人都体会过的乱七八糟初恋里将自己剥离出来，像幼虫褪下了壳；我还可以说胜宽是在对我撒谎，他真的只是想要成为歌手，李硕珉不过是他少年时为自己缺乏的自信找的借口……一切的一切，我可以有很多种解释，这些解释不可能全是真的——可又为什么不可以全是真的呢？我陷入了漫长的恍惚，因为我知道，故事快结束了。对于我来说，这不过是个故事。它前后圆融得好像一个谎言，每个人，每件事情，都因为某个特定的需要而登上舞台，又因为某个合理的理由而谢幕离场。我为了能够写下这个故事而登场，现在我也该离场了。  
  
我究竟是为什么会写下这一切呢，当我终于放下笔的时候，太阳已经又一次升起了。我按摩着脖颈，慢慢环视着十五平米灰暗的房间，墙角整齐地堆叠着纸箱，再过五个小时，全圆佑会来这里取走一半，七个小时之后，韩率会来这里拿走另一半。八个小时之后房东会取下韩率塞在门口脚垫下的钥匙，花一两天整理这间房间，把它租给下一个人。三个小时之后我会出发去机场，乘上飞机，回到我二十年没有回去过的故乡。我看着墙上的钟，我没有取下它，就当是给下一个租客的礼物。我想，最多两个小时之后，胜宽就应该起床了。我究竟是为什么会写下这一切呢？是为了我自己，还是像我在开头所说的，为了胜宽？我尽心尽力地写，像是要送给某人的礼物。  
  
这已经是无关紧要的事，但权当用完这支水笔和这本薄薄的本子，我还是记录在这里。三周前我着手回家的时候，全圆佑问了我一句：“能帮我去看看俊辉吗？他回去之后，我们就没再见过面了。”  
  
我说：“他住在中国的南端，我从我家到他家，比从我家来韩国还要远。”  
  
全圆佑沉默了一会儿，说：“那是真的很远啊。”  
  
是时候该结束了，将我至今为止的人生简略地掐断在这里。只是我到现在还想不起来这本本子到底是什么来头，为什么我会在抽屉里找到一本像是小学作业本的东西。我抱着困惑翻过了最后一页，封底上用各种各样的字体写着：李硕珉。  
  
那是胜宽的字。  


  



End file.
